


Electric Sheep

by monicawoe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s06e01 Exile on Main St., Gen, Season/Series 06, Soulless Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-18
Updated: 2011-06-18
Packaged: 2017-10-20 12:36:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/212842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monicawoe/pseuds/monicawoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>set pre 6x01 - what did Sam see when the Djinn poisoned him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Electric Sheep

Sam feels the venom seeping through his skin. He's annoyed that he wasn't fast enough to avoid the Djinn's hand. He'd been so preoccupied with fighting the first one off that he hadn't noticed her sibling sneaking up behind him.

The Djinn's fingers tighten one last time and then release. Sam's vision blurs.

There is a light. It gets brighter and brighter. Sam tries to close his eyes but they're already closed. He tries to turn over, presses his face into the cement floor of the basement, but the light shines through the cracks in the floor and the cracks are getting wider.

Sam's eyes are forced open and he sees himself but he's made of light. He burns, he _burns_ and it's brighter than fire, brighter than the sun and Sam doesn't want to see but he can't stop staring.

 _"You remember."_ says the light.

"No." Sam says. He struggles to keep his grip. His right hand slides free and falls forward as another piece of the floor breaks away and tumbles, down and into the light. __

_"Yes. You do."_ his other self says and it grins. Its smile is a thousand miles wide and it breaks the floor even further.

"I don't want to. I'm free. I'm **free**." Sam feels his left leg slip down and dip towards the light as the floor collapses under his weight.

The light _laughs_.

Sam starts to fall.

There's pain. Something in his leg-- a needle.

The world fades back to darkness.


End file.
